Chemical Plant (Sonic Generations)
vorig level ' '<<< Chemical Plant >>> volgende level Chemical Plant is het tweede level van de game Sonic Generations. Dit level was ook het 2e level van de game Sonic 2. Dit level neemt plaats midden in een chemische fabriek die zichzelf langzaam opblaast. Geschiedenis Sonic heeft Tails net gered uit Green Hill, als Tails Chemical Plant in de verte ziet. Sonic gaat er meteen op af en dan kan je kiezen of je ACT 1 of ACT 2 wilt doen. Als je ACT 2 gedaan hebt, zie je Sonic en Tails over een pad in de fabriek lopen en ze praten erover dat deze plek een dé-já-vu is. Als je allebei de ACT's hebt gedaan hebt keert de kleur terug naar de fabriek en red je Amy. In de hub-world kan je de baas Metal-Sonic vinden, maar dit is pas mogelijk als je Sky Sanctuary hebt gedaan. Level ACT 1 Het level start op een bekende manier: je kan op het dak van een overkoepelend ding staan en daar over 2 padenkruisende buizen rennen. Verder werk je jezelf steeds verder in de fabriek. Je moet uitkijken voor verscheidene buizen die blauwe Mecha-Meck afschieten. Je kan ook onderwater gaan, maar daar moet je constant op de uitkijk staan voor luchtbubbels. Het paarse water stijgt op een gegeven moment. Er zijn pijpen waar je in kan gaan en die je zo naar een andere plek in de fabriek brengen. Ook zijn er van die bewegende blokken uit het originele level waar je op moet platformen en er zijn water glijbanen met chemicaliën erin. ACT 2 Het level start met Moderne Sonic rennend op dezelfde soort buizen als in ACT 1, maar nu in 3D zodat je naar links, rechts en boven kunt gaan om naar een andere buis te gaan. Later kom je bij 2 verschillende soorten Jump Panels waar je mee naar een grindlijn of een hijskraan kunt gaan. De hijskraan is sneller want je kan erop Boosten. Later kom je weer van die buizen maar dan in 2D. Je kunt een bovenste pad kiezen met wat meer platformen, of het onderste waar je onderwater gaat. Er komt ook een waterglijbaan in 3D en dan moet je naar beneden skydiven in een met blauwe Mecha-Meck gevulde buis. Je gaat verder naar een ruimte met steeds stijgende Mecha-Meck. Later kom je weer bij zulke hijskranen waar je kan zien dat de fabriek zichzelf opblaast. Daarna kom je bij een plek met wat Badniks en kom je vanzelf bij de Goal-Ring. Challenge ACT's Als je allebei de Act's van Sky Sanctuary hebt gedaan kan je de Challenge ACT's van dit level doen ACT 1 # Tails: Toxic Skies: Tails helpt je om door de fabriek te gaan door jou omhoog je tillen met z'n vliegende staarten. # Wich Switch is Wich?: Gebruik de vele knoppen om zo snel door dit puzzelachtige level te gaan. # Aqua Shield Challenge: Gebruik de Aqua Shield-powerup om je een weg door de fabriek te banen. # Doppelganger Race: Race tegen jouw dubbelganger door het level; de snelste wint! # Invincibility Challenge: Krijg de onsterfelijkheid power-up en ga zo snel mogelijk door het gevaarlijke level. ACT 2 # One Ring Challenge: Ga met 1 ring door een gevaarlijk level... # Doppelganger Race: Race tegen jouw dubbelganger door het level; de snelste wint! # Amy: Taking The Leap Together: Amy helpt je door met haar hamer jou omhoog te slaan (op de grond natuurlijk). # Grappling with Grabbers: Heel veel van die vervelende Grabbers proberen jou tegen te houden terwijl je zo snel mogelijk naar de finish moet. # Underwater Ring Machine: Haal een bepaald aantal ringen die naar je toe worden gegooid door een Sprinkler. Trivia * In ACT 2 kan Super Sonic met de Boost de gele blokken niet wegduwen; je moet dus wachten tot jouw ringen op zijn en weer gewone Sonic bent. * Dit is het 1e level waar de Light-Speed Dash wordt gebruikt. * Dit level heeft de minste Badniks van de hele game. * Dit is het enige level waar er in ACT 1 geen 'Fast'- remix is. * De achtergrondmuziek in ACT 2 is het meest verschillend van originele level. Dit komt vooral omdat de muziek van ACT 2 harder is en rock-muziek is. * Sommige stukjes van ACT 2 lijken op die van Egmannland uit Sonic Unleashed. * Het stukje skydiven in ACT 2 is vast gebaseerd op het stukje in Rooftop Run uit Sonic Unleashed. * De vernietiging van het level lijkt op die van Terminal Velocity uit Sonic Colors. * Amy vindt de Mecha-Meck mooi, hoewel het dodelijke chemicaliën zijn. * Tails zegt: 'Dat roze water maakt me heel nerveus voor een of andere rede.' Dit komt vast vanwege het grappige feit dat Tails er in Sonic 2 makkelijk kon verdrinken:).